Tempest WIthin Her Heart
by ignoratio elenchi
Summary: I'm not that good at summaries. Ino is dissappointed because of Sasuke's departal from the village, will she find love in someone else? Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

So yeah guys...this is my first fanfic. I decided on Shikaino just because, well they do kinda go together. I know that this is a short chapter, but if I receive some reviews then i'll keep updating more chapters...so please review. :)

* * *

Chapter 1 

1. "My Sasuke-kun is gone! What do you mean he's gone?" The girl shrieked breaking the silence around her, her eyes aflame.

"Keep it down Ino, don't make a scene.", another voice called back to her.

"...b-but...sensei!"

It seemed she was the last to find out about Sasuke's betrayal to Konoha.

"It was probably Sakura's fault!" "It was wasn't it?"

"It wasn't anyone's fault. Sasuke left on his own terms." Asuma responded. "Besides we've already sent a team to search for him. I'm sure they will be back in no time." "After all, Chouji and Shikamaru are stronger than they look you know."

A smile spread across his face; his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Ino hadn't noticed the absence of her teammates, she was too busy trying to look as good as possible for that person, but now her Sasuke was gone.

"You're right sensei...I'm sure they'll be back in no time."

Two weeks later, and still no sign of Sasuke and the others who had gone after him. Ino wasn't sure of anything now.

She would force herself to sleep every night. Her thoughts attacking her mind: _"What I'm I doing here?" "Sasuke left." "I can't train, there's no one left in my squad to guard my body while I do my ninpou shintenshin no justsu." "I can't even beat Sakura and her big forehead."_

"_It's useless...completely useless..." _

No one knew exactly why the Yamanaka family left Konoha. Before you knew it, their flower shop closed down. They packed their belongings and were out the door. Tsunade-sama and the others from the village wished them the best and hopefully they would be back someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Really?" Her big blue eyes lit up with glee. "We're going back!", she said that with such amusement. It's as if she had completely forgotten why they had left in the first place.

The past five years they had been away had washed the negativity out of her life.

"This is perfect. Today is my sensei's birthday." She wondered if she could still call him that.

She brushed her long blonde hair and found the nicest clothes she owned.

She stood outside Asuma's home, the sounds and excitement of a party came from within. She was nervous, but she had to go inside.

"Happy Birthday...sensei." Her voice was almost a whisper, as she handed him a gift.

"Ino? I heard rumors that your family had returned; I guess they are true then." "Have fun and enjoy yourself."

She wasn't even paying attention to a word he said. She was completely focused on the absence of a cigarette in his mouth. "Uhh...yes, sure...".

"_Weird."_, she thought to herself and walked away absentmindedly.

"Hey Ino!" She heard a guttural voice behind her. She turned around to see a familiar face looking at her. "You owe me five years of barbeque", he said this all the while stuffing a large slice of cake into his mouth. He spoke to her as if she had never left.

She couldn't help but laugh. He was still the same Chouji, and she was glad that he was.

"Sure, my treat", she smiled at him. He took another slice of cake and walked away feeling victorious because for once he wouldn't have to pay for his own food.

"Parties are completely troublesome." Someone said languidly followed by a loud yawn. There was only one person who would ever say things like that.

Then she saw him. He looked almost the same except that he was taller now. She was surprised because he looked a lot more muscular; maybe that lazy bum had been training hard after all. She found herself starring at him as he walked towards her.

"Well Ino, long time no see."

"I guess so Shikamaru", she responded.

"Looks like all your hard work failed. Not even your silly dieting kept Sasuke here. I mean he never even looked at you."

His comment cut her deeper than anything she could ever imagine. Why did that be the first thing he said to her? How could he be so cruel? All of those bad memories flooded her mind once again. Tears welling inside her eyes, she ran past Shikamaru, past everyone. Wanting with all her soul to find the door and run as far away as possible.

"I'm sorry, Ino!" He shouted back to her. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just...", his voice trailed off. He knew he had crossed the line. How could someone so intelligent say something as stupid as that?

She found a bench near Asuma's house and sat down, tears running down her cheeks landing on the ground. "I shouldn't come back here, I shouldn't have.", she said tugging at her hair.

He saw her there sitting alone, and he knew that he had to apologize. He walked towards her, sitting next to her on the bench. There was a long awkward silence between them. She kept her eyes fixated on the floor; she couldn't bear to look at him.

"I'm sorry Ino." Shikamaru said quietly. "I really am sorry, I shouldn't have." He truly sounded sincere. She turned her face towards him her eyes were red and swollen from her crying...a few tears still escaping them. He wiped her tears away with his fingers and without thinking; he leaned in close and kissed her lips gently.

His actions took Ino by surprise. "Why did you do that for?" She remarked pushing him lightly on his chest, sounding a little more irritated than she actually was.

"It's troublesome to see a woman upset, I don't care for it." Shika said sounding cool and collected, but inside he was a flustered fool.

"_Baka, baka!" _He thought to himself. Why did I have to go and do that. At that moment he wanted to take a kunai and shove it deep into his heart.

He stood and started to make his way back to the party, waving goodbye as he walked away.

He was slightly blushing which was strange because he wasn't one who got easily embarrassed or one to do much of anything really.

She didn't know what to feel. It was strange. She kept her eyes on him as he disappeared from her vision. Ino sheepishly shuffled her feet, a slight grin gracing her face. She was starting to feel quite happy she was finally home.


End file.
